theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Chicane
Edmund "Ned" Kelly Fuckin' Danger Discretion Aloysius Superstar Butterfly Nimbly Ninja Pacifist Black Diamond Friendly Trustworthy Pissed Off Redacted Chicane Jr. '''was a player character in the Amnesty campaign played by Clint McElroy. Ned was the proprietor of a roadside cryptid museum / tourist trap called The Cryptonomica and the host of Saturday Night Dead, a local public access horror channel. Ned was brave. Despite making his livelihood off of cryptozoology and legendary creatures, Ned himself was a staunch non-believer, or at least he was until he joined the Pine Guard, and was not above perpetrating a hoax to drum up business. Relationships Duck Newton Ned is a Kepler local and has a shared history with Duck Newton. At some point, Ned was entrusted with Duck's Chosen weapon for safekeeping (since then, Ned has apparently put it on display in the Cryptonomica). Aubrey Little Ned and Aubrey are co-workers and friends through the Pine Guard. Ned has knowledge of something he did to her years before they formally met, but Aubrey, at least until Epi. 27, doesn't know what he knows. Kepler Ned seems to have earned a reputation among other locals as a grifter. He is at odds with members of the local government who see his tourist trap as bad for the town's image. Mama Mama apparently recognizes Ned with disdain. Agent Stern Agent Stern is an FBI agent investigating supernatural phenomenon, and was drawn to Kepler by Ned's very convincing bigfoot video that he posted online. When he came to Kepler, the first person he talked to (supposedly) was Ned. Barclay Barclay is grateful for Ned helping him in the forest, but exasperated that Ned uploaded the video of that night onto the internet and how much attention is being brought to Kepler because of it. Boyd Mosche Boyd is Ned's former partner-in-crime, whom he met while they were both burglarizing the same residence, under the guise of being pest exterminators. They cooperated well enough to escape the police closing in on the house, but Ned nonetheless declined to give Boyd his real name. Probably. Powers and Abilities Moves Basic Moves * '''Act Under Pressure: Used for any difficult or dangerous action that isn't covered by another move. * Help Out: Used to help another hunter do something. If Ned succeeds, he'll give them a bonus on their task. * Investigate a Mystery: Used to work out what kind of monster Ned is dealing with, what it can do, and what it's planning. * Kick Some Ass: Used for fighting. Fighting monsters, mainly. * Manipulate Someone: Used to try and get someone to do something for Ned after he gives them some kind of reason. * Protect Someone: Used to save someone from danger. * Read a Bad Situation: Used to work out what dangers are immediately threatening Ned. For instance, if he thinks he is walking into a trap or wants to do some tactical analysis. * Use Magic: Used to cast magic spells or use enchanted items. The Crooked Moves * Artifact: Ned "found" a magical artifact with handy powers, and kept it in The Cryptonomica. * Driver: Edmund has +1 ongoing while driving, plus he can hotwire anything. His main vehicle is a 1958 Lincoln Continental Mk. III and he also has access to an Alpina Superclass, a three-seater utility snowmobile. * Background: ' **'Burglar: When Ned breaks into a secure location, he rolls +Sharp. On a 10+ he picks three, on a 7-9 he picks two: ''' *** He gets in undetected *** He gets out undetected *** He doesn’t leave a mess *** He finds what he was after. The Flake Moves * '''Net Friends: '''Ned knows a lot of people on the Interned. When he contacts a net friend to help him with a mystery, he rolls +Charm. On a 10+, they’re available and helpful. They can fix something, break a code, hack a computer, or get him some special information. On a 7-9, they’re prepared to help, but it’s either going to take some time or Ned's going to have to do part of it himself. On a miss, he burns some bridges. ' The Professional Moves * '''Mobility': Ned has a van built for monster hunting. Choose two good things and one bad thing: ** Good things: surveillance gear, toolkit ** Bad thing: obvious Haven * Panic Room: This has essential supplies and is protected by normal and mystical means. Ned can hide out there for a few days, safe from pretty much anything. Middle Names Ned has claimed many middle names during the course of The Adventure Zone: Amnesty including: * "Fuckin'" (Episode 3) * "Danger" (Episode 4) * "Discretion" (Episode 6) * "Aloysius" (Episode 9) * "Superstar" (Episode 10) * "Butterfly" (Episode 11) * "Nimbly" (Episode 11) * "Ninja" (Episode 11) * "Pacifist" (Episode 11) * "Black Diamond" (Episode 12) * "Friendly" (Episode 15) * ”Trustworthy” (Episode 26) * ”Pissed Off” (Episode 26) * “Redacted“ (Episode 26) * "Vamoose" (Episode 28) * Kelly (Episode 28) Counter: 16 Gear Gear both currently owned and lost by Ned throughout the show. Weapons Weapons currently in Ned's possession. Armor Fan Art Ned by this-artist-rushes-in.jpg|Courtesy of galacticjonah-dnd Ned by hiirenvirna.png|Courtesy of hiirenvirna Ned by jeinu.png|Courtesy of jeinu Ned by soaptears.png|Courtesy of soaptears Hdr1W0KEIwI3fp HNsoAWeYi-jRGxsIQ fgkKMj41QI.jpg|Courtesy of Bottled-Bacon Trivia * Has the look and big, bushy beard of Brian Blessed. * Stole George Clooney's Oscar for Syriana, just so he could say he stole from "Danny Ocean". * Despite their many similarities, Clint has confirmed that Ned is NOT based off Grunkle Stan.The The Adventure Zone Zone: Experiments Post-Mortem, More on Season Two! * Has an enchanting butt.The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Episode 9 * Edward/Ned Chicane is not his real name.The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Episode 11 References Category:Amnesty PCs